


half-doomed and semi-sweet

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, M/M, Making Out, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Хаус встречает Уилсона в гей-баре, когда они до сих пор не знают кое-чего друг о друге.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 5





	half-doomed and semi-sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [half-doomed and semi-sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058873) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



Иногда Хаус устает от женщин.

Ладно, это ложь. Женщины великолепны, и с ними великолепно перепихнуться, но _мужчины_. Мужчины тоже великолепны, и он слишком бисексуален, чтобы разбираться с этим. Поэтому он заходит в гей-бар с такой уверенностью, как будто всю жизнь провел вне "шкафа"*, когда в действительности все наоборот.

Он флиртует с милыми парнями, но никто из них, похоже, не заинтересован или не готов лечь к нему в постель. Он пожимает плечами и теребит замок своей кожанки; музыка немного сотрясает бар, и Хаус уверен, что где-то здесь должно проходить дрэг-представление*, но оно ему не очень интересно.

Ему немного скучно, и он глотает виски, оглядывая комнату, делая предположения о мужчинах и женщинах, которых видит вокруг. Несколько парней, похоже, нервничают, выглядят не к месту — возможно, только-только примирились с тем фактом, что им нравятся мужчины. Возможно, до сих пор в "шкафу". А женщины выглядят уверенней — короткая стрижка, маскулинная одежда и отчетливая поза.

Он осматривает бар, когда его взгляд падает на чье-то хорошо знакомое лицо. На чье-то _слишком_ знакомое лицо.

Не может быть. Он моргает, уставившись, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Этого, черт возьми, не может быть — не может быть, что его лучший друг уже двадцати лет тоже бисексуал (а может быть даже гей, но он любит женщин слишком сильно, поэтому Хаус не согласен). Не может быть, что его единственный друг, по которому он сохнет с их первой встречи, _тоже бисексуал_. 

И он сразу попадает в категорию "мужчины, которые выглядят не к месту". Он крепко держит пиво, его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, когда он говорит с мужчиной, сидящим напротив. Хаус не узнает второго, поэтому предполагает, что Уилсон встретил его здесь.

Хаус не может смотреть на него вечно, поэтому встает и направляется прямо к нему.  
— Уилсон.

Уилсон почти падает со стула.  
— Хаус! — вскрикивает он, будто полностью забыв о собеседнике. — Что... Что ты здесь делаешь?

В ответ Хаус усмехается и поднимает бровь.  
— Конечно же, пришел под прикрытием, чтобы посмотреть, гей ли мой лучший друг двадцати лет.

Тот закатывает глаза на это и раздраженно улыбается.  
— Если честно, очень на тебя похоже.

— Тогда мне не пришлось бы приходить под прикрытием, — отвечает он, подходя ближе. — Я бисексуал.

Уилсон заливается румянцем, смотря на него с интересом в темных глазах.  
— Я тоже.

— Точно, ты прошел через слишком много отношений с женщинами, чтобы быть геем.

Тот закатывает глаза.  
— Я тоже так думаю, — он колеблется секунду. — Значит, ты пришел сюда переспать с молодым красавцем?

— Это не меняется, не важно, в каком я баре.

— Ммм, — Уилсон немного усмехается, — ты хорош в роли грубого старого мужика.

— _Эй_.

— Даже и не пытайся это отрицать.

Хаус немного мотает головой и поворачивается обратно к бару, приглашая Уилсона последовать за ним. И тот следует, хотя неохотно, махая на прощание мужчине, сидящему рядом, и что-то бормоча о том, что Хаус его лучший друг. У того на лице довольная улыбка, и Хаусу интересно, _настолько_ ли его влечение к Уилсону заметно.

Он снова садится за барную стойку, заказывая себе больше виски, и, купив Уилсону пиво, подвигает его ему.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Уилсон, не выражая никаких эмоций.

Хаус стучит пальцами по столу и продолжает пить виски. Уилсон все еще выглядит не к месту, но теперь немного более уверенней, потому что знает здесь кого-то — и к тому же кого-то очень хорошо. Хаус верит, что Уилсон знает его лучше, чем всех своих бывших...

И он кое-что осознает.

— Если мы оба бисексуала, значит ли это, что все это время я не представлял, насколько сильное между нами сексуальное напряжение?

Уилсон немного разевает рот и пристально смотрит на пиво.  
— Значит ли это, что все это время _я_ не представлял, насколько сильное между нами сексуального напряжение?

Хаус фыркает, хватает его лицо руками и приближает к своему, пока между ними не остается всего пару десятков сантиметров. Уилсон пододвигает свой барный стул к стулу Хауса, немного наклоняя голову, приоткрывая рот.

Хаус вздыхает.  
— Ты чертов идиот, — его голос нереальный и откровенно _нуждающийся_. Как то, как Уилсон любит женщин... и мужчин тоже, думает он.

Уилсон облизывает губы, уставившись на него широкими глазами.  
— Ты, очевидно, тоже...

Хаус усмехается, растягивая губы в беззлобную улыбку.  
— Заткнись и поцелуй меня.

— С удовольствием.

Их губы встречаются, и это грубо, и беспорядочно, и так необходимо. Хаус наклоняет свою голову, держа лицо Уилсона, целуя его так, как будто это последнее, что он сможет сделать. Губы Уилсона гладкие, и он буквально тает от них. Через мгновение он уже наклонен ближе к Уилсону и они целуются, как целовались бы возбужденные подростки, и, боже, Хаус не чувствовал этого слишком давно.

Уилсон отстраняется для вдоха, его глаза блестят от интереса и страсти. Боже, Хаус обречен.  
— Хочешь поговорить про чувства за бутылкой виски?

Чувства. Хаус ненавидит их, большей частью потому, что к Уилсону у него их слишком много — если бы он сказал это, у того, наверное, было бы их слишком много тоже. Но Хаус не готов столкнуться с тем, как сильно он о нем заботиться, как сильно он его лю- _нет_. Нет, категорически _нет_.

— Ни в коем разе, — отвечает Хаус. — Думаю, я бы предпочел сделать прямо противоположное разговору о чувствах за бутылкой виски.

Уилсон поднимает бровь, целует его снова, крадет вздох, который вырывается изо рта Хауса. Когда Уилсон отстраняется, у него на лице эта самодовольная улыбка.

— Мне кажется, все, что нам понадобится, есть у тебя в квартире, верно? — спрашивает он, вставая.

Хаус тоже поднимается, платит за виски и пиво Уилсона и целует его снова, пододвигая ближе к себе.  
— Конечно, есть. Я не просто так самый сексуально озабоченный во всем Джерси.

Уилсон фыркает.  
— Очень справедливое замечание. Но я все-таки достану что-то дурацкое и романтическое из твоих уст до восхода солнца.

Хаус мотает головой, пытаясь улыбнуться с удивлением, доводя Уилсона до машины.  
— Категорически нет.

— Говори что угодно, сладкий, — отвечает Уилсон, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденьи (Хаус за рулем). Хаус пытается не обращать внимание на теплоту, которая разливается по его телу, когда его называют "сладким" — он не думает ни о чем сентиментальном. Ни до этого, ни когда-либо, ни сейчас.

Он паркует машину и целует Уилсона снова, и становится жарче, когда тот наклоняется ближе к нему. Такое чувство, будто он снова подросток, которому ударили в голову гормоны, и теперь он в кладовке с парнем, которого едва знает. Только в этот раз это Уилсон — его лучший друг уже двадцать лет, объект его страсти больше десяти и нечто, что Хаус не смеет называть.

— Давай зайдем внутрь, — Уилсон рвано дышит.

— Давай зайдем внутрь, — эхом повторяет Хаус, выходя из машины.

Уилсон следует за ним, и они позволяют себе упасть друг на друга, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> * to come out (of the closet) — "выйти из шкафа", публично признаться в чем-то, раскрыть секрет (часто — раскрыть свою сексуальную ориентацию/гендерную идентичность);
> 
> * drag queens/kings — артисты/артистки, которые ради развлечения надевают одежду противоположного пола, преувеличивая некоторые его особенности (не всегда транссексуалы).


End file.
